


Entre los cuervos (Among the crows)

by Kharpyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Violence, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Rivalry, Sad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharpyn/pseuds/Kharpyn
Summary: ¡¡¡Los personajes de Haikyuu!! en un mundo de fantasía. Cuando Daichi, un cazador humano, accidentalmente dispara Suga, una criatura medio-cuervo,medio-humana del cielo, se encuentra a sí mismo queriendo hacer más que enmiendas a la pequeña familia de Suga de tres. La historia de un cuervo plateado con un pasado solitario, el humano que llega a amarlo, y los otros cuyas propias historias les enseñan cómo amar - o simplemente no le permitirá a Daichi tener su final feliz.





	Entre los cuervos (Among the crows)

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada este fanfic le pertenece a kirukirice. Yo únicamente he traducido este fanfic con la aprobación de la autora, por lo que todos los créditos van a ella.  
> Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis :)  
> Tumblr: https://kirukirice.tumblr.com/

En una tierra muy lejana donde bestias, hombres y aquellos que en el medio prosperan, empezamos nuestra historia entre en frondoso follaje del bosque de Kabeki (壁木森). Este nombre tan apropiado se debe a los altos y robustos árboles que crecen como las paredes más fuertes de un castillo, y la luz del sol raramente atraviesa la gruesa capa de hojas que se formaba en lo más alto. Raros vislumbres de vida y luz aparecen cuando uno camina hacia el campo abierto poco común, donde la naturaleza sorprende con toda clase de flora y fauna.

Aquí, en uno de esos pequeños fragmentos del paraíso, un cazador alza su cabeza hacia el cielo. Habiendo viajado profundamente en el bosque, todavía tenía que encontrar algún juego que fuese digno de su rápida flecha. El cielo estaba calmado y despejado sin ninguna nube a la vista. Dentro de los árboles oye los silenciosos graznidos de algunas criaturas cautelosas. De pronto, se hace el silencio. Entonces, como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, una larga sombra se asoma por encima de su cabeza y con un único respiro, deja volar su flecha, dando perfectamente en el blanco de un solo golpe.

Pero aquella flecha no dio un golpe fatal, y el cazador pudo observar como unas grandes alas grises vacilaban y se lanzaban de cabeza contra los árboles, formando un fuerte estruendo. Siguiéndole los talones, el cazador corrió hacia su presa con su arco tensado.

Ese cazador era Daichi, un habilidoso joven de pelo corto proveniente de una línea de cazadores competentes. Poseía un gran talento con el arco y sus cacerías siempre acababan de forma rápida en tan solo unos cuantos tiros bien colocados. Aún así, esta criatura tenía todavía la fuerza para eludir a Daichi entre el sombrío laberinto de que los árboles formaban, no sin dejar un rastro carmesí. Su corazón palpitaba de emoción al agarrar y examinar una gran pluma de ala que era sin lugar a duda de aquel pájaro. Se extendía a más de un metro de longitud, era robusta, pero suave para el tacto, y mostraba un plateado brillante cuando un rayo de luz la atravesaba. Se preguntó que tipo de criatura exquisita había sido capaz de cazar esta vez.

Ahora, volvamos a nuestra historia, pero desde el punto de vista de la desafortunada presa. El pájaro era de hecho mitad-cuervo, mitad-humano llamado Suga. Se llamaban a sí mismos los Karas, y desde una gran altura, es muy fácil confundirlos con un pájaro grande. De hecho, un disparo desde esa altura es lo que salvó a Suga de una muerte instantánea, como la flecha perforó su lado cuando en realidad esa flecha que perforó parte de su cuerpo iba dirigido con un golpe directo, un golpe directo al corazón.  
Con su cuerpo recién perforado, Suga se levantó adolorido del suelo, apresurándose hacia su nido. Había un cazador suelto cerca y no iba a permitir dejar a sus niños atrás sin avisarles primero. Cada paso que daba, le hacía gemir y llorar del dolor, por lo que este se agarró la herida y cerró la boca. No podía volar ya que aquel aterrizaje rompió su ala, además, el dosel se aseguró de que alguien tan grande como él no pudiera atravesarle.

Finalmente, caminó hacia un claro y colapsó, sintiendo como su vida y su fuerza refluían desesperadamente en la hierba verde. -Ah… ¿Se ha acabado para mí? – Pensó, incapaz de obtener la fuerza suficiente para poder levantarse. -Kageyama…Hinata…lo siento…- Suga cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo perdió toda su energía. De pronto, dos Karas jóvenes vinieron jadeando y respirando con dificultad desde los arbustos, que inmediatamente tropezaron con Suga.

-¡¡Ma-Mamá!!- Gritó Hinata llorando, con sus lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.  
\- ¡Mamá! – Kageyama apretó los dientes, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas al ver en el terrible estado que se encontraba su padre. Miró con odio la flecha manchada de sangre que sobresalía del cuerpo del hombre como si de una vil maldición se tratase. El cuervo más pequeño y pelirrojo lloró, tratando de despertar a Suga siendo esta acción en vano.  
-Mamá está… ¡Mamá está…! – Gimoteó.  
\- ¡Deja de gimotear! Tenemos que encontrar a quien hizo esto...- el otro cuervo gruñó y saco una pequeña espada de su cadera. – El que disparó a mamá desde del cielo...  
\- Pe-pero mamá sigue viva ¡tenemos que hacer algo! – Hinata sacudió la cabeza.  
-No podemos sacar la flecha ¡imbécil! ¡Mamá se desangrará y morirá! -Kageyama contestó.  
En medio de la discusión y las fuertes emociones, Daichi había llegado silenciosamente a la escena y estaba tratando de mirar sobre los altos arbustos desapercibido. Se asustó al escuchar las voces de los niños, y aún más cuando escuchó la palabra “mamá”. ¿No fue lo que derribó un simple pájaro? ¡No podría haber sido un humano!. Con cuidado, levantó la cabeza por encima de las hojas, pero encima de las hojas, pero fue instantáneamente sorprendido cuando se encontró a sí mismo a punta de cuchillo. Sus amplios ojos se encontraron con el helado resplandor azul de un niño, en cuya espalda alas negras estallaron en defensa.

\- ¡No te muevas! - Chilló el niño, con las manos temblando – Tú hiciste esto ¿verdad?

Fue entonces cuando Daichi se dio cuenta de su grave error.


End file.
